Dreams For a Broken Heart
by sleepylittleme
Summary: Opal's life is constantly falling apart, her bestfriend was murdered and she is followed by the presence of her own personal demon, things are starting to looking up with a new friend but will her demon let her be happy or destroy her life again. ON HOLD
1. The Boy

**The Boy**

Opal new she was strange, that people didn't accept her, she was you average 17 year old girl with shoulder length blond hair with a black fringe and red tips that framed her heart shaped face, soft blue-grey eyes that seemed to radiate of sorrows that she never told to anyone not that anyone ever asked, she had pale skin but it had a faint tan and if you looked closely at her arms when she wasn't wearing her gloves you could see the faint scars from where she had cut herself, she didn't cut because she wanted death or attention in fact no one even new that she did cut herself no she did it because it proved to her that she was real and alive even though to everyone else it seemed that she didn't exist. Ok so maybe she wasn't average but she used to be before **IT** happened **IT** no **HE** broke her, changed her in the worst way possible, Opal wished he was dead it was his fault that Kerry killed herself it was his fault that Opal was all alone.

She slowly walked towards the art rooms after all why should she waste lunch feeling lonely when she was surrounded by everyone when she could work on her major art assignment, her teacher loved what she was doing even though she didn't understand it. She went to the cupboard and pulled out her bag of work and tools, before going to sit in her regular seat in the far back corner of the room, even though she was the only one in the room she felt like she was being watched _I'm such an idiot why would anyone watch me_ she thought.

She pulled out her iPod and put it on shuffle listening to whatever came on it made no difference to me what it was. She worked silently slowly putting careful lines where she thought they needed to be slowly recreating her own personal hell, Opal still couldn't believe that a place so beautiful, so peaceful could be so horrible she shuddered at the thought but she knew that she would be stuck with that memory for the rest of her mortal life probably even after death.

The bell rang for the last period of the day her most hated class English, she slowly packed away her things and wandered towards her classroom when she got their everyone else was already seated she slowly walked to her desk hoping her teacher Miss Conner wouldn't go of at her again, but like always she did "Miss Lost hurry up and take your seat why must you always come late and disrupt **my** lesson, you could at least pretend to be interested" the other students started whispering things about her and laughing amongst themselves "Really what happened to you, you used to be such a kind and respectful girl you used to have friends and good grades tell me what changed, was it because of stupid friend of yours who killed herself? well answer me" Opal couldn't stand it, it wasn't Kerry's fault "shut up you bitch you don't know anything about what happened with Kerry and you know nothing about me, so how about instead of treating me like shit every lesson and disrespecting the dead you start doing what you are paid for and teach us something." She then turned around and walked out but not before she noticed some one new, he was sitting next to her seat "oh and you might want to move the new boy before I taint him with my disrespectful ways" she said as she closed the door behind her.

She paused outside the door for awhile listening as Miss Conner tried to persuade the boy to move but he wouldn't, eventually she heard him say "she will probably be a good influence on me cause the rest of sure as hell wont" Opal almost laughed but then she remembered **IT** and started silently crying, she walked aimlessly away from the class room her only goal was to avoid human contact she refused to let anyone in the school see just how damaged she was, not that they would care or want to know why, she saw a bench that wasn't too far from the students car park so she went and sat down, Opal decided she would leave just before the bell so her family wouldn't know that she skipped, again.

She was caught up in her memories that she didn't notice some one walking towards her until they sat down next to her, she didn't look over at them she just slowly got up and turned to leave but then they said "wait please tell me why are you crying and why do you start to leave just as I sit down to talk with you?" Opal looked over and realised it was the new boy "the reason that I am crying doesn't concern you and it will be better for you if we don't talk to each other, act as if I don't exist like everyone else, it will be better for us both that way. Besides I don't like you" and with that she started walking away, she was surprised when he started to walk with her "how can you not like me you don't even know me, just give me a chance. Besides how do you know that it will be better for us both if I ignore you, because I don't think it will. So give me a chance and I can prove it"

Opal looked at her feet she could tell he was the kind of guy who wouldn't give up till he got what he wanted "fine you have one day to prove me wrong but that's all you get ever and once I'm proved right you have to leave me the hell alone" by this point she was glaring at him wanting him to back down but he didn't he simply said "that's understandable" then he walked her to her car "see you tomorrow" he said as she closed the door, Opal just rolled her eyes and said "whatever" before she drove away.


	2. The Girl

**The Girl**

As Mason watched her drive away he couldn't understand what had possessed him to talk to her and to try to get to know her, he knew the rules he wasn't supposed to get close to anyone at any of his schools and it had never been a problem before now he never felt the need to be around humans in fact he mainly avoided contact with them at school they were all too tempting.

Something was different about this girl he could sense great sadness from her, he could tell that she had been broken in more ways than one, _what is it about you, why am I so interested _he thought to himself. He walked to his midnight blue Mégane Coupé-Cabriolet and drove home. He knew that he would need to feed tonight if he was going to spend a day with that girl _what an idiot I am I didn't ask her name or tell her mine _I ran in to my kitchen and grabbed three bags of blood even though I knew that drinking at this rate would mean I would run out of blood faster, he knew he would have to ring the main house and request for more sooner than he would have wanted to and if they found out about what he was planning on doing and they would force him to go back or kill the girl, he was going to have to be careful.

He sat down in front of his laptop while he was drinking his blood and checked his emails and as he had expected he had one from the main house re-explaining all of the rules he would have to follow, he was going to break the first and most important rule on that list. The best thing about not needing sleep was that he could use those hours to do research, Mason normally used it to find out the backgrounds of his teachers and important people in the area that he was living so he could keep himself out of trouble but tonight he had something more important to research, he was going to find out who Miss Lost really was and see if he could try and find out some things about what might have made her the way that she is, he liked her the she was but he knew that she was broken and needed to be fixed he also knew that no one else in this town was going to do it.

He went on to Google but couldn't remember what to type in then he remembered what that horrid teacher had said in the classroom about her friend committing suicide and so he typed in 'female suicide in Finley NSW Australia' he then skimmed through the results until he found one about a girl named Kerry he opened it and started to read 'earlier today the body of 15 year old Kerry Vitro was found in her room she had died from blood loss her wrists had been slit the big question is why there was no blood in the room. Her best friend 15 Opal Lost was the one who found the body she had gone to the house to work on a project with Kerry as of yet she hasn't spoken to anyone about it she screamed which alerted Kerry's parents to what had happened. It is still unknown why Kerry killed herself, her parents say that she was a happy girl with lots of friends she was doing well in school which was backed up by her teachers.' _Well that explains a lot_ Mason couldn't believe what he had just found out Opal and her friend, he now didn't believe that it was suicide but he had no proof not that he was going to go out of his way to find out.

He had one day to prove to Opal that it would be a good idea for them to be friends even though he knew it would be dangerous for them to even talk to each other but for some reason he didn't want to be sensible he didn't want to follow the rules and her advice he wanted to pretend that he was normal and could do what he wanted without the rules of the main house pulling him down. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 _I guess I should get ready for school _Mason decided to be himself today instead of trying to blend in he put on his black jeans, I am Ghost band shirt and combat boots before deciding he would walk to school, he looked at the clock again and it was 8:30 where had the time gone he started his walk to school even though it was on the other side of town he knew that he would get there on time.

As he was walking he saw Opal driving to school so she also tries to avoid human contact and yet she is human herself, he started to run human speed he so that he didn't give anyone a chance to figure out that he wasn't human, he wanted to meet Opal at her car after all he only had one day to get her to accept him so he needed to use as much of it as possible. He reached her car just as she was getting out "good morning, I didn't introduce myself yesterday and I apologise for that, my name is Mason Wolf, and yours is?" she gave him a half smile so maybe she didn't mind the idea of gaining a friend and yet she was hesitant about it almost as if she thought he would get hurt just for knowing her he would need to discover why that was "I'm Opal Lost, but I think you already know that after all everyone warns the new kids about me, I'm the problem child of the town and they wouldn't want you tainted" she sounded as if she was proud about what they thought of her like she had gone out of her way to become like that "your wrong no one warned me about you well the English teacher said something about you being disrespectful and a distraction but I ignored her because well she didn't seem like a very respectful person herself let alone trustworthy" Mason couldn't help but smile because Opal started laughing at his comment "fair enough, maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were, what class do you have first?" so he was getting to her, she had become interested in him "I have art with Miss Bailey, you?"


	3. Promise

**Promise**

Opal's POV

When I told Mason that I had Art he started laughing I couldn't understand why until he told me that he had art as well I asked to see his time table and when he gave it to me I nearly screamed he was in all of my classes, ok so I was starting to maybe possibly like him but I didn't want to have him in all of my classes. We walked to class together because there was no point for me to ditch him if we were going to the same class, the entire time the better looking, popular, normal girls were trying to get his attention and were glaring daggers at me as if this was my fault. As soon as we got to class I walked to my seat in the back corner and got my art supplies out ready to start on my project, I still was getting the feeling that I was being watched and it wasn't from the girls that were glaring at me or form Mason.

Mason decided that he was going to sit next to me in class, I really wish he hadn't because it made the girls glare at me more than ever and he kept on asking me questions, distracting me from my work by the end of the period I had only done half of my sketch I decided I would come back and work on it at lunch, and if I needed to I would talk it into maths with me it would at least give me something to do. I slowly packed up all of my stuff and then walked out towards my history extension class I was the only one in it but now that Mason was here I had a class mate, not that I really wanted nor needed one. When I got to the class Mr Ross smiled at me I had managed to lose Mason after Art seeing as how he had been asked to stay behind. I sat right up the front like I always did in both of my history classes. Mr Ross started the lessons lecture about J.F.K and how great he was and instead of zoning out like I would have in any of my other classes I was paying attention and taking notes.

Mason's POV

Damn that stupid teacher making me stay behind I could have killed her I wanted to spend as much time with Opal as possible and now I had to find her while trying to escape all of the annoying girls in this school I needed to find our class and I was already ten minutes late I finally found the class room and I knocked on the door and then opened it I pulled the note that said I was new out of my pocket and gave it to the teacher he glanced at it and then told me I could sit anywhere, I decided that I would sit behind Opal because I knew I had annoyed her in Art with all of my questions I wasn't meaning to pry into her business but I wanted to find out about what really happened to her friend but even more than that I wanted to get to know Opal to be friends with her. As I sat down I sensed it a presence that shouldn't have been here and it defiantly wasn't human I realised that I had been sensing it all day but it was just stronger right now, that's something else that I'm going to have to figure out.

I made sure that I took notes during the lesson and not just on J.F.K I was taking notes about what Opal did and on the presence I decided that it would be my personal project to find out about this strange presence for the main house after all it was supernatural and therefore it could be a threat to our existence. By the end of the lesson I had at least a page of notes on each of my subjects, I walked up to the teacher and asked him if I could have the reading materials that they had already gone through and any of his notes so that I could catch up on anything that I missed, he just told me to ask Opal about it. I noticed that the presence left the room as soon as Opal did so I ran to catch up to her and sure enough the presence was near her, how strange. "Hey Opal can I borrow you notes from history extension cause I want to make sure that I haven't missed anything" she looked at me for a few moments before she pulled the book out of her bag and handed it to me "just get it back to me by the end of the day" was all that she said.

IT's POV

I was Furious no Homicidal, a vampire was stalking MY play toy, trying to get close to her he is in all of her classes and is being friendly to her. I have to stop this Opal is MINE I claimed her, he has notices my presence but he hasn't realised what I am yet. I will have some fun destroying this boy, even if he is my own kind, now who can help me after all it's more fun if I do it by myself. I can't use Ryan he helped me last time against that witch Kelly so it would be obvious if he came back that something bad was going to happen. That's it this boy is a vamp I'm sure Jed and Axel will have a great time messing with him and finally killing him after all werewolf's and vampires do hate each other.

I pulled out my phone and instantly dialled Jed's number I knew he would be angry about it seeing as how he was in school and would probably be getting yelled at by his teachers because of this but he would forgive me once I told him what his job would be "what do you want asshole?" I knew it "I've got a job for you and Axel one that will make your day" I knew I was pushing my luck making this conversation drag on seeing as how he was probably planning how to kill me but I just couldn't help it. "What job and how will it make my day?" I knew that I had his attention because if I didn't he would have hung up on me by now "I will be paying you to mess with and eventually kill a vampire so are you interested?" even though I knew the answer I wanted to hear it "hell yes we will meet you at our usual meeting place in twenty minutes to go over the fine details." He then hung up the phone.

They arrived exactly on time as always "so why do you want to kill this vamp?" Axel asked he always needed a reason for killing even if it was a vampire he wanted to know why. "He is playing with something that belongs to me and I don't like it I want you to fix it by killing him." I knew that the next question would be what he was playing with so I continued on "Opal belongs to me but I want you to befriend her because once you succeed in killing the pest I want you to stay at the school watching her and protecting her from other pests until I decide it is time for her to change you will be paid of cause and I will pay for you rent and school fees. Will you take the job?" Jed and Axel looked at each other before smiling "sure as long as we get to play around with your toy while we are protecting her we won't hurt her of course but we don't want to be bored do we have a deal" they said at the exact same time "done you start school tomorrow and you are in all of her classes. You better not fail me boys"

Once we agreed on all of the conditions on about the job and I gave them all of the information that they needed I took them to their new home they even got new cars I made them promise that they would watch her and make sure that she was ready for when I came for her and she knew I was coming just like she knew that it was me who planned the death of her little friend after all a promise is a promise and I had promised her that I would make her mine. I wasn't going to go back on my word she would be mine and once she was I would get to work on wiping out all of the little problems standing in my way so that I would rule the supernatural world once and for all


	4. Tango Shoes

**Tango shoes**

Opal's P.O.V

The day had gone in a blur I had decided I had been wrong about Mason maybe it would be okay for me to have a friend just because IT had my last one killed off didn't mean he would do it again, besides I knew who he had used as a killer and the games that were played with Kerry before she was killed. I think I will I can't believe I'm even thinking this become friends with Mason.

He wasn't as annoying as I thought and it was nice to be able to talk to someone again. I was currently sitting in my seat in the art room finishing my sketch from this morning or trying to while watching Mason copy my notes form most of our classes, maybe I should warn him hot about not being my friend but about what happened to Kerry and what could happen to him. But like he would believe me who would believe that my best friend was killed by a vampire because another supernatural creature decided to claim me as it's play toy, they would think I'm crazy I even think I'm crazy.

I'll risk it I will tell him and if he thinks I'm crazy I will laugh it off saying it was an idea for a story he might fall for that but I have to warn him I can't just let him die like I did with Kerry I should have warned her I will not make that mistake again.

"Mason can we hang out together for a bit after school, there is something I need to tell you if you really intend on being friends with me" I looked back down at my art work so he wouldn't see my face

Mason's P.O.V

Opal asked me if we could hang out after school, she wasn't looking at me so I had no idea what she was thinking, I couldn't sense the presence it had disappeared not long after history extension. I decided I would spend time with her after all I had wanted her to open up to me and want to spend time with me and she was so I didn't want to ruin all of my hard work.

"Yeah okay, how about we go to my house, you will have to drive though because I walked to school today." I knew that I shouldn't invite her to my house she could figure out what I am and that could cause lots of problems for both of us but I knew she didn't like spending time with people so if it was a private place she would probably be more comfortable.

"Okay" was her reply she was still looking down at her sketch I was going to have to ask her what they were about at some point. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch so I packed up my stuff and gave Opal her books back then we headed off to our last period class of English I didn't really want to go to that class again.

We walked slowly towards the class room, when we got there we were two minutes late Opal opened the door and walked in I followed behind her, as we walked towards our seats I could see the other students looking at us and I could tell that Miss Conner was going to go off at us or at least at Opal. "Miss Lost what have I told you about coming lat to class you show some respect for the other students they are trying to learn and Mr Wolf I will let you off this time because you are new but next time I won't be so lenient."

I couldn't stand it she was acting as if we had walked in after she had started the lesson and I knew for a fact that she hadn't "lenient how exactly have you been lenient? We walk in two minutes late and you go crazy at us when you haven't even started you lesson yet so we didn't really disturb the class you could have just ignored us and started but you didn't you wasted you valuable class time to go off at us when we didn't deserve it and you know it so shut up and leave us alone, okay" and with that I walked to my seat and sat down next to Opal, she was laughing but then the look on Miss Conner's face was funny so I joined in as did the rest of the class. Miss Conner's was not amused to say the least.

The remaining part of the English lesson was uneventful and soon over Opal and I walked towards her car and put our stuff in "I can't believe you actually said all that stuff to her, she is so going to hate you now but I'm glad you did." Opal told me, we climbed into the front of her car and she started driving following my directions to my house. She had the CD Essentially Naked by Bif Naked playing and it was on the song tango shoes Opal started singing along to it

_When we're together,  
I am alone.  
Dawdle down the street, shuffle my feet,  
Don't wanna go home.  
There's an antique store.  
I go inside.  
All I got on me,  
Is only twenty bucks and my pride.  
That's when I see them!_

My new tango shoes,  
They are my treasure! They are so cool!  
My new tango shoes,  
They are my ticket! My tools!  
My new tango shoes,  
Are gonna help me dance away from you!  
My new tango shoes!

I managed to not laugh but she was a great singer "I love your voice you could be a great singer one day if you wanted to" she just laughed at me then continued singing.

_Like Cinderella, I am transformed.  
Suddenly I'm taller  
You're smaller  
I am reborn!  
With new courage,  
I go downtown.  
To find you sitting at a table,  
Girls all around.  
and they see my..._

My new tango shoes,  
They are my treasure! They are so cool!  
My new tango shoes,  
They are my ticket! My tools!  
My new tango shoes,  
Are gonna help me dance away from you!  
My new tango shoes!

...see my sexy metamorphosis  
Right before your angry eyes...  
I stick a red rose in between my lips,  
Turn on my heel,  
Dance out of your life!

You told me you love me.  
That was untrue.  
Now that we're over,  
This dance is for you.  
Tango

when we got to my house she pulled up in the drive way. I still had no idea what she wanted to talk about but I could tell now by the look on her face that it was important.


	5. the confession

**The confession**

Opal's P.O.V

Mason had told me earlier in the day that he lived by himself because his parents were busy and didn't really want him around so I thought he lived in a flat; let me tell you I was wrong big time, not only did he live in the wealthy part of town but he lived in the biggest house on the block. When we went inside I noticed that it was fully furnished with all the latest technology including game consoles. I decided against making a comment about how rich he looked. He took me up to his room so we could have our talk.

I knew that I had to tell him but I didn't know what I would do if he didn't believe me I knew that it would hurt and it could make me lose my only friend but he needed to know. "Mason I have something I need to tell you and you probably won't believe me but you need to know I need you to promise that you will not but in while I'm telling you, okay"

I looked up at his face to see his reaction to what I had said I really hoped that he could accept what I was about to tell him. He nodded at me so I got on with telling him. "do you remember how yesterday Miss Conner's mentioned my friend who died, well it wasn't suicide it was murder, she was killed by a vampire he went by the name of Ryan but he might have changed his name now, he didn't do it for food though he did it because he was paid to but my own personal demon who goes by the name of Carden, he thinks he owns me and he doesn't like anyone else getting close to me so he has probably found someone who is willing to be paid to kill you and I know this all sounds crazy but it is all true."

I had been looking at the ground during the whole of my explanation and now I looked back up at his face it looked like he was about to laugh at me _I shouldn't have told him_ was the only thing running through my mind, "never mind just pretend I never said any of that I should be heading home now anyway." Then he did burst out laughing I jumped up off of his bed and ran I didn't care where I was headed as long as it was away from him. Needless to say he caught me before I reached the stairs.

Mason's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it when Opal came out and told me what she did well okay I did believe what she said just not that she had told me, but it was bad, worse than I thought I knew she was being followed by someone but never in my worst nightmares did I think that it would have been Carden, when she warned me about how my life could be in danger I almost started laughing and then when she tried to take it all back I did laugh she must think that I don't believe her. She jumped off my bed and ran I could tell she was going to leave so I followed her only using my human speed I caught her before she reached the stairs, she immediately started struggling trying to get away from me but I wasn't going to let her not until I got her to understand what was going on. "let me go Mason, right now"

that made me laugh I had the sudden urge to say _or else you'll what _but I kept my control "just wait for a bit okay I need to explain something to you, I believe what you told me" she was about to but in but I cut her off before she could start "I was only laughing because you thought someone could kill me and trust me that would be a very hard task to succeed in"

The look that Opal gave me was priceless she was so confused but I wasn't sure on how to tell her what I was without freaking her out. "I have something I need to tell you, and you might not like it but I think you have the right to know... I am a vampire..." I watched her face waiting for some sign to see what she was feeling but there was nothing it was as if she didn't care about what I just said at all.

"I knew you weren't human, you were to different and you seemed to understand me more that most mortals do" she then smiled at me letting me know that she didn't mind that I was the same type of monster that had killed her friend. All of a sudden the presence came back, I now knew that it was Carden he was watching to make sure no one stole his little human away from him, and this was very bad. "Opal there is something else I should tell you, Carden is watching you I can sense his presence he is always watching you he went away for a little while today but he is back now and I thought that you deserved to know."

Carden's P.O.V

So that vamp knows who I am now good maybe he will back off now after all it's not often that you find a vampire or any supernatural creature who was willing to fight with a master demon. Now watching Opal would be more fun I could tell that my problematic little vamp would tell Opal everything from how strong I really am to what l can do, and then she might be more willing to become mine or at least fear me enough that she didn't try to oppose me I couldn't really care which one it was. And my wolves would get rid of my little vamp problem permanently.

Axel's P.O.V

Carden's job for us was a strange one not the killing the vampire part that was normal he was always calling on Jed and I to do that, no what was strange was how he wanted us to protect a human I had never even heard of a master demon trying to protect a human but then maybe she would be more than she seemed, there had to be some logical reason for a powerful demon to want her alive.

I started doing so research on the girl after all if we had to become her friends we should find out some background info. I found nothing interesting on her except for that she had found her best friends dead body other than that she was as boring as all mortals, but at least she was good looking, just looking at her photo gave him ideas on how he was going to play with her after all she was his kind of girl. I decided that I was going to need some sleep before I started at a new school I turned off the computer before heading off to my room to get some sleep.


	6. Wolves

**Wolves**

Opal's P.O.V

I ended up staying at Mason's house until eleven o'clock; even though Mason said I could stay overnight I knew I had to go home, just because my parents never noticed what I was doing didn't mean that I would just decide at random times that I wasn't going home besides I had my car so I wouldn't be walking home in the dark. I must have been really tired because I can't even remember driving home, but I woke up in my own bed with twenty minutes to get ready for school I rushed through getting ready and before I knew it I was in my car driving to school.

For the first time in ages I was looking forward to school, all because I knew that when I got there I would be able to hang out with Mason I had left a note on the bench at home telling my parents that I was staying at my friends house tonight not that they would really care but I just felt better if they knew what I was doing. When I got to school everyone was talking about two new students I wasn't interested in any new students and they would most likely ignore me like everyone else, I saw Mason walk into school so I went over to join him.

"Hey Opal what's with all of this fuss you would think that a celebrity was coming to the school or something." I almost started laughing I mean why would a celebrity come to our school "we are getting two new students today apparently they have a great car or something." Then I did start laughing we walked into the school and that's when I saw them, the new boys I suddenly understood why everyone was talking about them.

They were both tall and muscular but then the similarities end one had blue eyes and light brown hair that was cut short and spiked up the other had green eyes and black hair that went down to his shoulders even though they were both extremely good looking and one more so than the other they weren't my type and there was something about them something inhuman, I could feel Mason tense up beside me something was definitely wrong.

Mason's P.O.V

The instant that Opal and I walked into the school building I could smell them the wolves and when I saw them the smell got worse, this was bad really bad I knew that if I told Opal she would say that this was Carden trying to get me out of the picture but I knew wolves they hated doing someone else's dirty work they need a reason. I decided to ignore them as much as possible after all it's not like they would be in all of my classes and I don't think that they will become my friends so it should be fine. We continued towards our first class Art we sat in the back just like yesterday, we were the first people in the class so I watched Opal work on her sketch's not paying any attention to anyone else who was entering the room until I smelt them.

I looked up at the door and they were both standing there looking for a seat and I realised the only left over seats were next to Opal and myself, this was not going to end well vamps and wolves put together never ends well I'm going to have to tell her. They started walking over to us I had to get out of the room otherwise I wouldn't be able to control my actions "Opal I'm going to get some air I will tell you why later ok just trust me" I whispered to her she nodded I knew she was going to want answers but I couldn't risk telling her at school not when people could over hear me.

I started walking towards the door I went the long way so I didn't have to go anywhere near the wolves I was just hoping that Opal would treat them the same way she treated me the first day she met me I got out the door just in time I could feel myself start to lose control. So I ran home not caring if anyone saw me and realised I wasn't human I was too fast for them to see any way I needed to calm down and get back in control so that I could be back at school by second period and I needed to keep Opal away from those wolves I had no idea what they would do to her because he knew that they knew that she was his friend and they wouldn't care if she knew what he was or not they would most likely hurt her.

Axel's P.O.V

I watched the vamp rush out of the room when we came in this was going to be fun it even looked like he really cared for the girl because when he looked at her it was like there was no one else in the room, so the best way to get to him is to become friends with her because he can't stand us he even left the room so she will be alone with us for an hour I could have some real fun with this I just need to make sure that Jed is on the same page as me. He probably will be but he is only in this to kill the bloodsucker, unlike me I'm doing this for fun plus I could use the money.

I still don't get why Carden is so protective of the chick I mean ok she is hot but that wouldn't effect a demons judgement no he has a better reason than how she looks for wanting her and when I find out what it is I'm going to use it to my advantage, after all why should I let him get away with bossing Jed and I around we only listen to him because he could kill us and this girl might just be what I need to get out of his pocket.

I sat down next to Opal and Jed sat next to me but that was expected he had never been a fan of humans. She wasn't even looking at us she was concentrating really hard on the sketch that she was doing. "Hey I'm Axel and the blond behind me is my brother Jed" she looked up at me and glanced at Jed who was currently glaring at the table "I'm Opal and what's his problem because he seems pissed off" at that Jed looked up at her and started laughing I had no idea what had come over him he never laughed in front of humans. "I just don't like people all that much just like you I can tell you don't really want to talk to us but you decided to be nice to the new kid's right. You're not that bad maybe we can hang out sometime" now I was shocked he never wanted to hang out with humans even if it was for a job. "Yeah maybe and your right I dislike humans" now that sent alarm bells ringing I would ask her what she meant later right now I needed to get in her good graces something which Jed had already managed to do.


	7. Confusion

**Confusion**

Opal's P.O.V

Mason still hasn't come back; I wonder what happened to make him need to leave. I found out that the new kids, Jed and Axel have all the classes as me so that means that I will be on talking terms with three people in all of my classes. I wonder what Mason will think about this new development. I have to admit I know that they aren't human but I can't figure out what they are I know they aren't vampires or demons but that's all I know I need to find out and they aren't that bad.

The bell rings signalling the end of art so I pack up my stuff and head towards History Extension. "are you going to wait for us or what" I turned around to see Jed laughing I didn't know why until I saw Axel's face he was pouting and it didn't look good on him "stop pouting it makes you look weird and if you want me to wait, you better hurry up" Jed was next to me in an instant "I to say your brother should not pout it looks really bad does he even know what he looks like when he does that" I whispered Jed just smiled

"Hey I heard that you are so mean!" I looked back at Axel again and just rolled my eyes before whispering "well we now have proof that you're not human either that or you have really good hearing" Jed looked down at me "why do you think he isn't human?" why is it that I started this conversation. "I don't think either of you are human, for many reasons mainly because you don't look human those looks are too good to be natural besides humans avoid me like they would avoid the plague you didn't but mainly I just know and don't try lying because I will know if you lie to me"

We arrived at our class room and I walked straight in and down next to Mason who was in there waiting for me. "What are those to mutts doing here?" well now looks like he knows what they are maybe he will be nice and tell me wait did he just say mutts don't tell me they're... "they are in all of my classes and so they are in all of yours as well but they seem nice" I knew that comment was wrong the instant I said it the look on Mason's face was mortified "you like those mutts" it was at this moment when the 'mutts?' in question decided to sit down right behind us.

"Why do you keep calling them mutts? And they are okay even though they're not human" Mason is really confusing me he was all for me making friends and now he seems angry that I'm trying maybe it is because he wanted me to have human friends and not whatever these two are. "I keep calling them mutts because that is what they are Opal they're werewolves" well that explains a lot I should have realised that when he started calling them mutts.

Mason's P.O.V

This can't be happening I can't believe that I am stuck with werewolves in all of my classes and that Opal likes them I don't get it this could become very problematic, I have to make sure that she realises that they are dangerous and I'm going to have to report this to the main house and I'm going to have to tell them about Opal and about how that demon Carden's Presence was always following her and about how he paid a vampire to kill her friend. They're going to kill me for not telling them this sooner.

I didn't pay much attention in history I was mainly just planning how I was going to deal with the wolf problem so when the bell rang I was shocked I shoved my stuff in to my bag and walked out with Opal and that was when I noticed it, Carden's presence was gone it hadn't been there all lesson but I had been too preoccupied to notice until now, also Opal had know that I wasn't human before I told her I was a vampire, and she knew the same thing about the wolves a human shouldn't be able to tell that.

"Opal how did you know we weren't human?" wow one of the wolves had the guts to ask that question and in school too, "is it because you are best friends with a bloodsucker?" well that was just uncalled for "Jed please call my friend names it's not nice his name is Mason, and no it's not because I was friends with him that I could tell you weren't human, I could just tell I always know when someone is human or not. So your over pretending to be human around me that's good" well she really is a puzzle "what is the point of pretending when that blood... I mean _Mason_ told you what we are" it was wonderful hearing how forced my name was.

"Look I only told her for her own good because I knew you wouldn't tell her, and I think it's only right that she knows what she is becoming friends with." Well that shut them up "can you guys please stop fighting I don't like it" the one she had called Jed looked like a kicked puppy he must really like her to get that upset when she tells him off maybe he's not so bad, I think I can trust around Opal but his brother is a different story entirely he seems dangerous like he is planning something.

"Hey Opal are you still coming to my house tonight?" I had to ask just to make sure because if she wasn't coming over I would go hunting after all I couldn't just drink the stuff in my fridge all the time. "yeah I am but can Jed and Axel come to because I think we all have some things to discuss" Opal is very interesting the more time I spend with her the more I think that she is not human but what else could she be she doesn't drink blood she doesn't smell like a wolf or any other type of shifter but she doesn't seem human she fits in with me and the wolves better than a human should be able to.

Axel's P.O.V

This job may be harder than I first thought, all we have to do is kill the bloodsucker and make a human like us how hard could it be, how dumb was I she likes the vamp even though she knows what he is, is she crazy he could kill her. Jed likes her and he told me in history that he doesn't want to kill the bloodsucker because it will hurt her I nearly strangled him he never likes humans not even as friends and now he is over protective of this one, he needs to fix his priorities.

One good thing has happened so far we're going to the vamps house which means we can find the ways in and out of the place and I can start planning how to kill him when this is all done and we tell Opal that it was us who killed him I will have to thank her for giving me this opportunity, my phone started vibrating great Carden's already checking up on us.

I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message 'Do they suspect you?' is he a moron I quickly typed my reply 'the vamp suspects us of something but that is to be expected but I don't think Opal does she and Jed became friends so we should be all set' and sent it. I could just tell today was going to be a long day but it would be useful


	8. Admission

Admission

Opals P.O.V

I couldn't help but feel that Jed was hiding something from me and he didn't seem like a person who liked lying to people wait he's not a person he is a werewolf but still I felt like something was wrong "Jed what are you hiding from me and don't say nothing because I will know you are lying" I looked him strait in the eyes so he knew I wasn't joking with him he looked at me like he was a kicked puppy "I want to tell you but I can't I.. I, we Axel and I we are here on a job one that you're not going to like neither are you Mason if I tell you will you promise not to hate us or kill us or hurt us in anyway"

"Jed no matter what you did or were supposed to do it couldn't be that bad besides you haven't done it yet if you tell us then that means you won't do it so of cause we won't hate you and we won't hurt you no matter what ok" I trust Jed and I know that won't change no matter he tells me "ok umm Axel and I came here to kill Mason at the request of a guy called Carden and I was going to go through with it until I met you I couldn't do it after that I couldn't do anything to hurt you ever"

Well I have to say I wasn't expecting that but at least he told me Axel walked in to the room and looked at us Mason had a murderous look on his face so Axel must have figured out what had happened "YOU IDIOT you told them how could you now Carden is going to want us dead do you want that do you" Jed couldn't even look at him "leave him alone Axel and give me your phone?" I had to do something to fix what was happening even if it was stupid Axel looked at me strangely before handing his phone over to me

I looked through the numbers and rang Carden's I got voice mail "Carden if you want to do something do it yourself and do it to me don't attack my friends your pathetic leave Mason, Jed and Axel alone I'm who you want to hurt so hurt me leave them out of it" I then gave the phone back to the shocked Axel.

Mason's P.O.V

"You really shouldn't have don't that what if he does come after you, I would rather him target me than you" she has to be crazy how could she do that I mean I knew she was upset but what she has just done is like suicide he will come after her and we will all be powerless to stop him Opal may not be an ordinary human but she is defiantly not powerful enough to beat Carden.

"I did what I had to do to protect those I care about, and so what if he comes after me he won't win and even if he does he won't kill me because that's not what he wants to do" how does she know what he wants I was never really curious about who she really was until now why is she so important to him and what is she. The bell rang signalling the end of school we all grabbed our stuff and left I got in Opals car headed for my house while the mutts followed us I still didn't trust them but now they were in the same boat as me I just hoped that they would agree to help me protect Opal.

When we got to my place we all sat in the lounge in silence until Jed couldn't stand it anymore "Opal you shouldn't have done what you did I understand why you did it but it was a really bad idea." It wasn't long before Axel agreed with him and soon whey were planning out ways to protect her she really knows how to wrap people around her little finger.

Axels P.O.V

This girl is an idiot but I have to say she has gained my respect with what she did she is even making me regret my decision to help Carden I'm glad she knows but now her safety is in jeopardy and I am going to do everything I can to help her out we were up till midnight making plans then Opal decided she wanted to go to bed so she went up to the bedroom leaving Mason, Jed and I to make plans.

As much as I didn't want to do it I told Mason all I knew about Carden which to be honest wasn't all that much we tried to work out why he would want her he is a powerful demon and she is... well we still don't know what she is she seems human but she is too perceptive by morning we had decided that Opal was not to be left alone for her own safety and that if any of us sensed Carden we would contact the others immediately.

Carden's P.O.V

So she has finally challenged me well let's see what she can do after all it's about time I saw just what talents she had I should never have let her go I won't make that mistake again I will bring her home and she will be made to stay even if I have to kill her little friends to achieve it, it has been to long since I had such an interesting challenge but I won't lose.

Her friends will interfere I know it I must get rid of them but I will do this myself let's see how long it take for her to realise what is going on maybe she will regret challenging me, maybe I can even make her regret her own existence that could be fun. I hope she is as good as I think she is otherwise everything will have been a waste I can't wait till I ruin her life and make her world crash down around her I have been looking forward to this day for years.


End file.
